


Scattered, Smothered, & Covered

by Noir_Dix



Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Mary Goore - Fandom
Genre: Dix's questionable judgement, Drunken Tori Amos singing, Drunken furniture moving, F/M, Mary dancing, Mary's special ghoul friends, Multi, Summoning a sad Basil, after a fashion, hash-browns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir_Dix/pseuds/Noir_Dix
Summary: Thanks, Katy!(I didn't have a title...)😘So far, this is a silly story, BUTMary's giving me the 'enjoy it, while it lasts' look.
Relationships: Dix/MaryG, Papa4/Dix
Series: The Gospel of Mary Goore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

_The dead do not–_

What. Ever. Of all the myriad things claimed by her Basil, Dix, without exception, DID. NOT. RUN. She was walking so briskly, that she looked downright silly... _But_. She hadn't run since she had been living.

Her knees just couldn't take it, (tits, either). They all had their "charming" flaws– Basil, with his brand, & faded pox scars... (purposely ignoring the eyes). Mary, with the rope burn & cadaverous hollows. Dix's knees were _way_ past shot, & she was missing a molar, up top.

She thought. Mary's nose had been broken, too... Poor thing snored _awfully_.

Which, the dead weren't supposed to sleep. Or, snore. Or, pee.

Or, whatever else Basil didn't want to own up to.

She had actually risen earlier than him, this night. She didn't give herself time to be surprised, & had taken full advantage of the situation. She'd practically fled from the suite, like her butt was on fire.

The poor man was still in terrible shape. Morbidly depressed. She'd done everything constructive that she could think of... (Sad or no, he still particularly enjoyed getting tarted up & putting on his new dress blues, to watch her suck him off.)

She skidded, in her slick-bottomed shoes. (Again, with the damn Mary Janes... but, they had been easy to grab.) She was caught, fortuitously, by some surprisingly strong spaghetti arms.

She still face planted against his breast bone. Motherfucker _laughed_ , before burying his nose in her hair.

"Ooh! Pineapple. Wait. You only use the pineapple when it gets really messed up–"

"You smell like a brewery."

"It's moving night!" he grinned, twisting a thin lock between his fingers, "I needed a beer. Or, two. Or, five."

She smiled. Mary's hollow leg was legendary. It was going to be a long night.

Per, the wicked gremlin, & Mary's current favorite jamming buddy, smiled at her. He gave a little wave. He was unmasked, long hair pulled back & wearing a Tool t-shirt. She blew him a kiss.

"Hey! None of that, slampa häxa."

"What have I told you–"

She caught another dusky shadow, & was sure it was Swiss.

"How far have you-all gotten?"

Mary kept rubbing noses, kissing her, & humming... Blissfully drunk.

"Look, I'm standing naked before you–"

 _Oh, no_.

"Don't you want more than my sex?"

Swiss came closer. His mouth was twitching, under his latest face-fuzz.

"I can scream as loud as your last one–"

"But I can't claim innocence."

He joined in with Mary, who started... _dancing_ with her.  
  
"Oh God, could it be the weather?  
Oh God, why am I here?  
If love isn't forever–  
And it's not the weather–  
Hand me my leather."

It was some kind of weird tango. It was absurd.

She loved it.

Mary, for all his "total death metal" posturing, could sing every bit as beautifully as Basil, (or, Terzo. Or, Tob– Hmm...) And, with Tori, he abandoned the gutter snarl.

Jutty sounded lovely, (naturally). They paired amazingly well, together. She giggled as Mary dipped her, dramatically.

"You like–?"

She nodded, oddly giddy. It was nice to be with happy drunks... She had been on pins & needles, waiting for Basil to lash out at her.

Mary's eyes narrowed, at her inner dialogue.

"Stay with me. The bed's set up... We just finished with my trunks. All that's left are the instruments– Odds 'n' ends."

"We'll see."

It was tempting. She reached to pet his forelock, wondering (not for the first time) what had possessed him with _that_ one.

He rolled his eyes, before seizing her hand.

"I. Was. Bored."

"You were blonde! And, looked like you were maybe 12..."

He made a face.

" _You_ thought I was cute. Don't try to distract me. We _won't_ see. I'll chain you to the goddamn headboard, if I have to–"

"Mary–"

"Mare-eee." he smirked, pulling her close, to rub against her.

She breathed in, not entirely sure what to make of this drunk, brazen Mary.

"Not too drunk to fuck?" she vaguely felt a presence behind her, & realized that it wasn't any taller than Mary.

Per.

"Never." he nodded at him, "Never you."

She gasped, as the Dewdrop ghoul pressed against her backside.

"Mary, I'm _supposed_ to be helping you move. Not this."

He laughed, kissing her sloppily. He ground her into Per, & she questioned her better judgement.

"Tonight's the night, blondie."

He grabbed under her legs, hoisting, then wrapping them around his hips. Per wrapped his arms under her chest, & acted as a brace; but, still managed to squeeze a boob in the process.

"Bold of you to assume that I'm down for double penetration."

"Unh." was her answer.

Swiss raised a hand.

"Triple? Fuck, that's right. The big circle-jerk game plan."

He pulled back, staring her down with his hauntingly beautiful eyes.

"Anything that you want, Dix. Anything. Everything."

She had a Deadpool "maximum effort" moment.

"Put me down."

He frowned.

"Except that."

But, he did.

"Let's finish getting you situated. Then, maybe, MAYBE I'll have something to drink, other than beer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)  
> (Sorry, had an Alice Cooper short.)  
> Cue the absurdity.

There really _wasn't_ much left... On the last trip, he grabbed an arm to stall her.

"What do you want to drink, babe?"

She blinked, not at all used to _that_ , out of Mary.

"I really should be getting back–"

He rolled his eyes.

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Drink?"

 _Basil hadn't come after her_ , she thought sadly.

"A Bloody Mary." she decided.

He grinned, all wicked intent.

"Literally?"

"No." came the quiet reproval.

And, like magic, he was there. Swaddled in his black KISS bathrobe, bare-legged with no shoes... His hair a disheveled mess, & Dix had long since removed his makeup.

Her heart skipped, a little.

"It's fine, Basil–"

"No, it's not." he stared down at his toes. "You've been begging for me to come rescue you... Ta-daaa."

Mary made a face.

" _Don't_." she forestalled him, "It's true. I didn't think I could handle what all you had in mind, tonight."

Or, any night. She needed to get him off of the orgy fixation.

He glared, for all of a second.

She turned to Basil, tucking in the lapels to the robe & shaking her head.

"Why didn't you at least put on some socks, you crazy man?"

He shrugged.

"It's chilly!"

And, the old stone floors were always cold as ice.

Mary turned.

"Now, don't _you_ go stomping off to pout. Go make me that drink. I expect it, presently."

He snorted.

"And just who in the Hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the big, bad mama vampire. I found you a damn room. Now, _go_."

She faced the two ghouls, somehow feeling like she had led them on.

"You didn't." Basil told her softly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Would you like a nibble?" she asked him, "Would it help your feelings?"

"Maybe. You go ahead with the gremlin. I'll take Mr. Shimmy-Shake. Do you want me to try–"

"Why bother? Everybody knows we're something _else_ , at this point."

It was true enough. She approached Per, slowly.

"Do you mind?"

He shook his head. No. No, he didn't.

"Would you like a little something... extra?"

He blinked, before nodding vigorously.

"Bad ghoul." Basil muttered.

"You might want to–" _how to put it?_ "You might want to drop your pants."

His eyes went wide.

Mary came back to a very strange scene.

Basil was biting Swiss's wrist, very pedestrian. Dix had Dew against a wall, & had been at his throat. His pants were open, & there were some downright suspicious wet spots on the floor. She was kissing him sweetly, & fussing a bit with his brownish-blond hair.

"Gross." he rattled the ice, to get her attention. "You jerked him off?"

"I most certainly did not. He did it, himself."

"Made it sexy, though."

"Oh, hush."

She sipped her drink, looking forward to the tomato–

It wasn't just tomato.

" _Oh_."

He just raised his eyebrows.

She pondered. Basil was lingering like a very sad shade. Mary was still quite drunk, & unspeakably horny.

"Y'all want something to eat?"

Basil sighed.

"Like what?" Mary took the bait.

"I dunno." she shrugged. "Maybe I could make up a pot of grits–"

"I've got another idea."

Mary trotted back in the general direction of the kitchens. Dix hooked her arm through one of Basil's plush, terry-covered ones.

"I should just go back to bed." he grumbled.

"Nonsense." she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for coming to save me."

He perked up, just slightly.

"Your wish is ever my command."

"Hmm. Shall I hold you to that, later?"

He took her hand, kissing every knuckle & joint.


End file.
